


ѕρєαк σf тнє ∂єνιℓ

by Jeromexbruce



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Bruces prov, Hearing Voices, Jeromes prov, M/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromexbruce/pseuds/Jeromexbruce
Summary: Jerome thinks about Bruce Wayne





	1. Chapter 1

Jerome tapped his fingers against the bed in the one and only Arkham Asylum annoyingly. His chest rose up and down steady, At least he tried. The thought of a teenage boy beating him made his blood boil. How could he let the boy beat him so easily? How dumb is he? Or maybe the boy is just too smart. Either way, it made Jerome want to rip his hair out.

The sounds of insane laughter, screams, and people passing his room went in one ear and out the other. The only thing that Jerome heard was his thoughts, and the voices in his head. But even the voices were mere echoes. The only thing Jerome could hear clearly was his thought.

’How could I be so dumb?’ 

’I should have just killed the boy when I had a chance.’

’But man wasn't it fun!’

Seeing the fear on the boy's face made Jerome's day. Just imagining it made Jerome smile. And when he put staples in Bruce’s arm. That! That made Jerome want to torture the boy more. The expression on Bruce's face was priceless. Making Bruce feel pain. Jerome should do that again.

’you want to hear the boy scream.’ 

’make him beg for mercy.’

’have him beg on his knees.’

The voices.Jerome smiled once more. Jeromes stop tapping his fingers at this point. Now his fingers were playing with the loose strings of his Cloths.

Rethinking the times with Bruce always put a smile on his face. From when he first laid eyes on him, to their recent interaction.

Jerome couldn't get enough of him. Even if sooner or later bruce would have to die now ain't the right time. Jerome would play with Bruce until he's hanging on to the last thread of sanity, Then he’ll cut the strings.

Maybe playing with a broken Bruce would be fun too.He might just do that.

’you should rebuild him. Make him your creation. Your vision.’ 

Oh....the voices on his head owes had the best ideas. He wouldn't kill Bruce. He would break Bruce. Rebuild him into whatever he sees fits. Like a new piece of clay or, like a kid's favorite piece of Plato. Sure having a broken bruce around would be fun, and he might leave bruce broken for a while just for the kicks but soon after he'll make bruce into the perfect mini him.The perfect follower.Make him insane.Like he was.Make Bruce free.He’d be doing Bruce a favor.Bruce’s sanity has been keeping him prisoner for far to long,and he was just the right person to break him out.

Now He can’t wait to see his Brucie again!This was gonna be fun.A perfect joke on Gotham!A perfect joke on Every scum bag that’s stuck on their little high hoarse.

That even a bird in a golden cage can be set free.All it needs is the right key.

The sound of his door sell opening knocked Jerome out of his thoughts.

”Mr.Valeska you have a visitor.”The guard said staring at Jerome in disgust.

How dare he break Jerome out of his delightful thoughts. ”who?”Jerome growled.

”Mr.Wayne.”The guard informed.

”Bruce Wayne?”

”Yes.”

A big smile went across the murderer's face. ”ѕρєαк σf тнє ∂єνιℓ‟


	2. ѕρєαкιиg тσ тнє ∂єνιℓ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome speaks to Bruce

”Do you ever feel like everything that you've ever wanted was right in front of you, but to only have it taken away in front of your eyes.”

A pause.

”Yes.”

Bruce was thinking about it, wasn't he?

Jerome let out a dark laugh. 

 

Bruce clenched the phone, at the all to familiar laugh.

”You know I used to be like you? Scared. Trapped, but I set myself free.Of course with a little help from mother. ” Jerome started laughing again. That same dark laugh. ”You can be set free too.”

”your definition of set free is different from mine,” Bruce said staring blankly at Jerome.

Jerome hated that. He couldn't read Bruce , but he guesses that just makes the game more fun.

”Of course your definition is different than mine. Your mind is still trapped in that little golden cage of yours.”Jerome started.”But don't worry you'll have the lucky privilege to be set free.”

”I'd rather not.”

Jerome snarled at that. How could he not?

”When I look at you, it's almost like I'm seeing a younger version of me. Naïve, stubborn, αвυѕє∂. You're hurt I can see it in your eyes. тнσѕє ℓαкє вℓυє єуєѕ.”

”Your wrong. Were nothing alike.”Bruce snarled.

”Of course not yet, but we will. I'll teach you how to be free. Just like me. They'll Barley be able to tell us apart.”

Bruce felt his eyes gloss.

He wanted to punch Jerome so bad, but there was a glass window in between them. For better or for worse.

”The thing that got taken away from you, you loved it right?”Jerome asked, staring down the boy.

”I'm not talking about this to you,” Bruce growled, with clenched teeth.

Jerome shrugged. ”You're lost. I'll get in your mind sooner or later.”

That made Bruce shiver.

”Why do you want to kill me so bad?”Bruce blurted out.

Jerome looked around the room as if he was looking for something. ”Well, it was the last thing I remember wanting to do, you know before I hit the Hay for eternity, Well almost.”

Jerome’s eyes landed on Bruce, a smirk appearing on the gingers face.”But I've thought about it, and I don't want to kill you. ι ωαит тσ ѕєт уσυ fяєє.вяєαк уσυ,αи∂ вυιℓ∂ уσυ вα¢к υρ αgαιи.тσ вє fяєє.‟

Bruce stared blankly. ”Too bad, you won't be able to ever that.”

”You think so Brucie.”

Jerome began to laugh hysterically.

Bruce watched in horror. The laugh made Bruce's Spine shiver.

“Goodbye, Jerome.”Bruce sat the phone down and walked off, hearing Jerome say his goodbyes over the glass.


End file.
